Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * "It's Morphin' Time!" ["Dragonzord! 'Tigerzord!'" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!"] ["Ninja Ranger Power, now!"] ["White Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" ''"Blue Ranger Power!" Yellow Ranger Power!" ''"Red Ranger Power!"] [MMPR: TM: "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" ''"Tyrannosarus!" "Mastodon!" ''" Saber-toohed Tiger!" ''"White Tiger!" in place of "Tigerzord!"] Power Rangers: Zeo * "It's Morphin' Time!" [Pink: "Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Yellow: "Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Blue: "'' Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Green: "''Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Red: "Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Gold: "Gold Ranger Power!"] Power Rangers: Turbo * "Shift Into Turbo!" [Blue: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Yellow: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" Green: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Pink: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Red: "Red Lightning Turbo Power!'] By the second half of Power Rangers: Turbo, the four new Turbo Rangers (T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie) do not shout out the previous calls. Justin who is the same blue turbo ranger doesn't do that either. Power Rangers: In Space * "Let's Rocket!" Red!"', '"Power Black!"', '"Power Blue!"', '"Power Yellow!"', '"Power Pink!"', '"Power Silver!"' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * "Go Galactic!" and "Magna Power!" Red!", "Galaxy Green!", "Galaxy Blue!", "Galaxy Yellow!", "Galaxy Pink!", "Magna Defender" Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue * "Lightspeed Rescue!" and "Titanium Power!" Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ranger!"' Power Rangers: Time Force * "Time for Time Force!" and "Quantum Power!" Power Rangers: Wild Force * "Wild Access!" Lion!", "Soaring Eagle", "Surging Shark", "Iron Bison", "Noble Tiger!", "Howling Wolf!" Power Rangers: Ninja Storm * "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!", "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" and "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"["Power of Air!" "Power of Water!" "Power of Earth!" "Power of Thunder!" "Green Samurai Power!"] ["Wind Ranger Power!"] ["Ninja Ranger Power!"] ["Ranger Storm Power!"] Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" and "White Ranger, Dino Power!" ["Tyranno!" "Tricera!" "Ptera!" "Brachio!" "Drago!"] ["Dino Power!"] Power Rangers: SPD * '''"SPD, Emergency!" ["1, SPD Red!" "2, SPD Blue!" "3, SPD Green!" "4, SPD Yellow!" "5, SPD Pink!" "Force from The Future, SPD, Omega Ranger!" "Defender of the Galaxy, SPD, Shadow Ranger!"] ["Space Patrol Delta!"] Power Rangers: Mystic Force *'"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"' ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") ["Flurry of snow, White Mystic Ranger", "Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger", "Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger''", "Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger", "Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger", "Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger", "Power of the sun, Solaris Knight''", "Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth''"] Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive *'"Overdrive Accelerate!" into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!"' Power Rangers: Jungle Fury *'"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"' the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"', '"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"','"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"', '"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"', '"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"' Power Rangers: RPM *'"RPM, Get in Gear!"''' Category:Arsenal